Unforgettable Scars
by DoubleUp
Summary: Karkat Vantas might have been your normal 17 year old. His past and secrets were what made that pretty much impossible. Yeah, he has a crush on his best friend and doesn't even know it, and yeah he is afraid of loosing him. Then everything goes farther downhill when Magic (OC) shows up. Humanstuck. Yaoi-if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hussie owns Homestuck ^D^**

**3:00 PM-Sunday**

"Tho, ith th-e cute?" the taller boy questioned.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? SHE, IS A HE, AND HE IS MY FUCKING COUSIN," the shorter boy exploded, annoyance and embarrassment written all over his face. The taller boy pushed up his blue and red lensed glasses, as they were falling down, and giggled slightly.

"Thorry, heh, my bad. Well, ith he cute?" the taller boy tried again.

"You'll have to see, I refuse to answer." The shorter boy's face was once again the normal pale. He sighed and some of his somewhat fluffy black hair fell onto his face. "This cousin of my mine, we aren't exactly on great terms."

"Oh." Was all the taller boy could make out and the pale one laid back on the bed.

"Sollux, will you abandon me?" that question almost made Sollux laugh. He leaned back into the computer chair.

"Never, Karkat, you may be an inthufferable athhole but I wouldn't abandon you for your couthin," Sollux answered simply, trying to make him sound sincere. He thought he saw his friend almost smile. Then there was a frown and his friend sat up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Karkat glared at Sollux.

"Oh nothing." Sollux smirked.

"FUCK YOU!" and Karkat was back. Sollux got up and walked over next to the bed then picked up a red and blue book bag.

"I thould get going, see you tomorrow at thcool, KK." Sollux swung the book bag over his shoulder. He started walking to the door but stopped.

"See you Captor-WHAT!?" Karkat interrogated.

"Wait for me," and with that, Sollux was off.

**6:00 PM-Sunday**

Kankri, Karkat's brother knocked on Karkat's door. Karkat opened the door, he look groggy.

"What?" Karkat yawned.

"I'm leaving now, I wanted you to know that. A note may have triggered you. Anyway, there is some soup in the fridge. You'll have to warm it yourself. If you don't know how to work the microwave I gave directions so you sho-" Kankri was cut off.

"Shut the hell up and leave already. I know and I do not give a fuck." Karkat interrupted.

"Ah yes, that would be a good idea. Remember to finish your homework. And might I add it wa-" Karkat put his hand over Kankri's mouth.

"Will you shut up?" Kankri nodded. "I'm going to take my hand off now, and when I do just leave," Karkat put his hand down and Kankri turned around but stopped.

"That could have been very triggering Karkat," Kankri simply stated then was gone.

**7:30 PM- Sunday**

Karkat figured he should eat, he was hungry. He threw his bedroom door open and lazily made his way down the steps. He saw the directions Kankri had made him. He picked up the note, crushed it, and threw that in the trash. He opened the fridge to find a bowl of soup covered in plastic wrap. It wasn't even the good kind of soup. Karkat picked out the bowl and slammed the fridge door shut. He put the soup in the microwave, for god knows how long, and sat down at the kitchen table. It was a small square table his dad had made and he hated his dad. He didn't want to think about it then attempted to shake the thought from his head. The microwave went off and he jumped from his seat. He opened the microwave and pulled out the soup.

"FUCK!" Karkat dropped the soup. Not even seconds later the soup and broken bowl pieces had gone everywhere. He opened the cabinet under the sink and got out a broom and cleaned up the glass. Then he wiped up the soup with towels. When he was finished he'd lost his appetite and decided he just wanted to sleep. He made his way to his room and shut the door. He took off his black sweater and dark grey skinny jeans. Karkat climbed into his bed and pulls the covers up under his chin. He closed his eyes and soon he was into a nightmare filled sleep.

**4:00 AM-Monday**

Karkat woke up. His alarm hadn't even gone off. Still he decided to get out of bed since he couldn't get back to sleep. He got up from his bed and walked out the door. It was open now so he figured Kankri must have checked on him when he came back for a minute. Karkat stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the water, as high as it would go. He stripped then got into the shower. It was hot and it turned his pale skin slightly pink. His fluffy hair flattened against his head and he stood there enjoying the pain that made is body throb. After an hour he turned off the water and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror. He was unhealthily skinny and scars were all over his arms and stomach. He hated himself more than anything.

Karkat left the bathroom and went to his room. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and threw on another pair of dark grey skinny jeans. Then he pulled a black t-shirt out of a drawer and put that on as well. A black sweater to top it off and he was back in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. When his hair was once again dry and fluffy and he left the bathroom.

When he got downstairs there was some warm cereal and a note on the table. He threw the cereal away, as hungry as he was, and picked up the note. The note read 'Dear brother, sorry this note may trigger you. I won't be home early tonight, instead I will be home around 1 AM. Don't wait for me instead sleep and don't forget to do your homework, -Kankri'

Karkat didn't really care so he threw on his black worn out converse, slung on his book bag, and stepped outside.

"Must have snowed," Karkat muttered. Karkat walked down the driveway and onto the side walk. He saw Sollux sitting on the porch of his house. Sollux waved and raced down his own driveway and almost slipped. When he caught up to Karkat he threw his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, thankth for waiting," oh, Karkat forgot about that, "anyway let-th go," Sollux smiled then took his arm back.

The boys were almost to the front door when Karkat stopped dead in his tracks. Sollux looked up and saw a figure standing by the door.

"Hey Karkat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hussie owns homestuck ^D^**

**A/N: I will try not to discontinue this one like my other one, and I know I'm not great at writing but I hope you enjoy! Idk how I got the idea but please comment! I know my Sollux is really out of character as well as just about everyone else! PM me or comment and tell me if I should add, change, or take away something thx byebye :P**

* * *

Magic smirked and it made Sollux's heart feel like it just dropped out of his chest. Sollux looked over at Karkat noticing how it seemed as if his knees were going to give out.

"F-fuck off M-magic," Karkat's heart was beating fast and he was scared. He knew Sollux could tell but he didn't care. Magic was there and shit was about to go down. He tried his best glaring, staring deep into Magic's deep blue eyes, they were threatening and looked as if a dark indigo was floating around in them too. Magic glared right back at him and Karkat knew he was going to lose this one. Karkat blinked and looked down. "C'mon Captor," and he started walking closer to the door pulling Sollux along.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, Cousin?" Magic stepped in front of Karkat placing his hand on Karkat's shoulder. Karkat dropped Sollux's hand.

"Sollux, I want you to go inside okay? I'll handle this myself," Karkat shakily muttered.

"Kar-"Sollux was about to say something but Magic had interrupted.

"Yeah let him stay. Now don't we have some catching up to do?" Magic laughed slightly.

"We're going to be late for class," Karkat stated with a clenched jaw. The bell saying first period had started rang.

"Looks like you already are. Now fucking come with me Karkat or I will beat the shit out of your emo ass," Magic harshly gripped Karkat's shoulder and pulls him into the empty hall, Sollux following.

"LET GO OF ME!" Karkat wriggled out of the strong grip.

"Walk with me and we won't have a prob-" Magic turned around only to see a flaming haired girl with a cane clopping down the hall like a wild animal.

"Do I smell candy red and mustard yellow? Oh, what is this? A new scent," the girl cackled.

"Thup TZ, what are you doing?" Sollux asked Terezi like nothing was going on.

"I could ask you the same thing Captor. Hehehe, well I had to use the bathroom you see. And since you two-three are late, the teacher is pretty pissed. Hehehehehe," Terezi cackled again.

"But it isn't like she really cares, right?"Karkat stepped away from Magic slightly. Terezi then walked up to Karkat and leaned against him- face first.

"I suggest you guys get to class, come on." Terezi turned around and started walking toward the door of the classroom.

"I thought you were gay Karkat, and didn't you-" and for about the 3rd fucking time Magic was cut off.

"Shut up Magic. This can wait until after school," Karkat walked to his locker and twisted in the combo. Sollux did the same. They both quickly got their books and started walking to class, Magic trailing behind.

"We thouldn't all go in at the thame time. KK, you go firtht, then I, then Magic. Make thure to thpace it out" Sollux quickly put in, yet they all followed each other into the classroom. The teacher gave a glare telling them to see her after class. Magic took a seat a couple rows before the back. Sollux and Karkat however took seats in the very last row.

**After Class- Right Before Lunch**

When Sollux was done putting his books away he went off to find Karkat to walk with him to lunch. Off course, trouble has to show up, doesn't it always.

"Look lispy kid, I know we had a bad meeting but hey lets restart it? I also wanted to talk," Magic half grinned. Sollux just rolled his eyes.

"Thure. My name ith Thollux, by the way. Now what the fuck did you want to talk about," Sollux glared at Magic, him being oblivious to this partly because of his glasses. Magic ruffled Sollux's dirty blond hair.

"I'm Magic. Now let's see where I want to start off- ah I know. Karkat, your boyfriend, yeah he isn't really innocent you know." Magic smirked.

"Yeah? He ithn't my boyfriend. And who ith innothent here?" Sollux started to get impatient. " If I need any more info, I'll jutht go to KK, thankth." Sollux started walking away but Magic grabbed his arm. Magic walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Fucking listen to me, he isn't who you think he is. His past isn't what you think either," Magic was gone within seconds. Karkat came speeding through people down the hall and caught up with the shocked Sollux.

"What's the matter with you? Come on," Karkat ordered, pulling Sollux along for the second time of the day.

**Cafeteria**

Sollux and Karkat slumped down in the seats at their table with John, Dave, and Gamzee. Terezi came right after hopping into her spot; Kanaya and Rose following.

"So what's the shit about that new kid and you guys?" Dave asked with his casually straight face.

"My cousin," Karkat replied with a frown.

"That remindth me I have to talk to thomewhere private, KK," Sollux put it, sounding serious.

"I don't think I like him Karkat, you aren't fond of him either?" Terezi interrogated then a giggle followed.

"No, not at all," Karkat sighed annoyingly, "can we stop talking about him?"

"He seemed pretty cool Karkat," John said with a stupid toothy grin.

"Karkat, pleathe, now. It-th important," Sollux requested again.

"Okay, hold on guys. John wipe that stupid grin off your face he's a douche," Karkat got up and walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall, Sollux following. Karkat stopped in the middle of the empty hall and turned to face Sollux.

"Karkat," He used his full name, this must be serious Karkat thought.

"Tell me the truth about it all," Karkat gulped knowing exactly what his best friend wanted to know. It was about time he knew anyway so it was time to get it over with.

"Magic told you, right?" Karkat felt like his stomach had been ripped out. He was pretty sure he was going to cry. Sollux wasn't lisping, he must have been trying hard to be as serious as possible.

"Yeah," Sollux looked around nervously, "you don't have to tell me now,"

"Come over my house, and I'll tell you then,"

"I also need you to show me something as well," Sollux sighed and signed Karkat to follow him back into the cafeteria, where they sat in uncomfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hussie owns homestuck and im not the huss**

**A/N: I did so bad at writing this DX im so disappointed. Anywho thanks for all the view! sorry I didn't update this for a while. I sorta was being lazy and I had stuff to worry about. Its here now! its okay shhhh *pap* Sorry if there are mistakes i felt like i missed stuff. Comment or PM me telling me how i can do better~ i need a wider vocabulary right? See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**After School-In the Back**

Karkat came down the back steps from the school. Magic was already waiting there. This had to be quick because Sollux was waiting for Karkat in the front.

"Cut to the chase, I can't keep him waiting," Karkat tried to sound intimidating, but basically failed. Magic chuckled.

"Look, I honestly don't want to fight anymore," Karkat glared at Magic.

"Just what the fuck do you mean?" Karkat asked, keeping his gaze strong.

"We're finishing it now, I want quality bonding time," Magic smirked then shoved Karkat against the wall. Karkat growled and attempted to push Magic away but failed miserably.

"What are we fighting for?" Karkat was lifted by his shirt.

"You know exactly what!" Karkat could tell Magic was hurt by his question, he looked as if he was going to cry. Magic's eyes sparkled because of the tears filling his eyes,

"I'm sorry okay! Let me go and we can talk!"

"I don't want to talk!" Magic shoved Karkat harder then let him drop. Karkat fell to his knees and looked up at his cousin.

"Magic, I don't know what I did to you, I've-" Magic kicked Karkat in the stomach and he gasped for air.

"You do know! Stop lying! I know what we did to you though! Why can't you see what you did to us though!?" Magic was crying now. He kneeled by Karkat.

"You don't know do you? Magic another time please, you need time to think," Karkat stated then slowly got to is feet, reaching out a hand to help Magic. Magic gladly accepted and stood up with the help.

"I guess.. I do… How do you understand so well?" Magic looked down.

"Heh, you're like a kid again. I actually don't know I just do?" Karkat hugged his cousin.

"Why, why aren't you pissed? I just fucking attacked you," Magic hugged Karkat back.

"Pain, Magic," Karkat reclaimed his body and started walking off.

"Wait. We aren't done. I'm coming by tomorrow," Karkat stopped and chuckled.

"Okay, Magic, never again at school," Karkat kept walking toward the front. He heard Magic run back into the woods. He could tell by the sticks he heard. The noise faded and he noticed he was crying himself. He wiped his face with his sweater sleeve. He knew Sollux would still notice but he wouldn't say anything. Sollux should respect that.

Karkat saw Sollux and ran up to him.

"KK, what happened? Were you jutht crying!?" Sollux looked worried.

"Nothing, yeah I guess I was," Karkat gave one of his rare lying smiles. In fact, any smile of his was rare.

The two boys walked to Karkat's house side by side. They finally got there and threw their book bags in the kitchen then headed up to Karkat's room.

"How long we have until Kankri get-th back?"

"One,"

"Oh"

"We have time don't worry,"

"Wow Karkat, way to make it thound like we were going to fuck," Sollux giggled. Karkat blushed crimson. He could only hide it with his hands. That's exactly what he did. It really fucking sucks to be pale. Sollux sighed. "Let'th get theriouth now. T-"

"SHUT UP CAPTOR!" Karkat yelled. His face going a deeper shade of red; if that was possible. "You came here to hear a story, not to tease me," Karkat realized he chose the wrong words. But Sollux did too in the first place.

"Woah, tho I'm teathing you? You're such a kid," Sollux shoved Karkat's chest lightly which caused him to wince in pain.

"OW! Watch it fucker," Sollux had a confused look on his face.

"Thorry, what happened?" Sollux frowned.

"It might not be noting, but I don't want you involved,"

"Why?"

"Because maybe sometimes I feel like you're the only one I have! I'm taking a risk tell you this crap and I don't want to make it worse," Karkat replied sincerely. Sollux shut up so Karkat could go on. He wasn't getting the hint.

"I'm thorry. Please do go on though I want to know," Sollux glanced up at the small figure sitting next to him on the bed.

"Well, um, a long time ago I was playing with Magic at his house. We were outside and stuff. Then we heard yelling inside so we went to see what was going on. His parents were fighting but he said it was normal. So we went back outside and he asked me if my parents ever fought. He'd never been to my house before and he didn't know but um. I guess I was cruel? I told him that I lived with our grandma and Kankri. I told him I didn't know much about my parents. He made fun of me about that. Heh," Karkat sighed," So I punched him because I hated being… different,"

"Tho he ith holding a grudge againtht that?" Sollux looked at Karkat.

"That's not all. There were many fights after that. We were so mean, but we understood each other, sorta. Um… then my dad came back into my life because my grandma died and there wasn't much else he could do. He didn't like kids and so he'd abuse us," Karkat was about to cry again.

"He abuthed you and Magic?" Sollux looked like an idiot.

"No Kankri and I. I told Magic and he told a kid from school which got a group that ganged up on me and would always bully me. Magic was one of them. He thought it was fun. I knew who he liked so I told the guy. I ruined his life, but he ruined mine then. Eventually his parents got divorced and he blamed it on me, which I won't explain why. We didn't really socialize with each other then I moved." Karkat had tears streaming down his face now.

"Wow, I had no idea. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dad?"

"He's probably looking for us right at this very moment." Karkat smiled but started sobbing. Sollux pulled Karkat into his lap and rested his chin against Karkat's head. He hugged the tiny frame. Karkat leaned into Sollux's grip. His scent was comforting to him.

About fifteen minutes later Karkat was on the verge of sleeping. His eyes burned from the tears and he was tired of everyone, everyone but Sollux. No matter how annoying or how much of an idiot he was, Karkat needed Sollux. Sollux was tired too. He leaned back onto the headboard and closed his eyes. There they fell asleep together.

**6:00 PM- Monday**

The boys awoke because of Sollux's phone going off. It was awkward and Karkat basically threw himself off the bed. Sollux answered the phone. It was his Mom asking where he was. He said he was at Karkat's and assured her that he'd be home later.

**6:30 PM-Monday**

Sollux was playing video games in the living room as Karkat was doing homework. Karkat couldn't think straight. He'd kept thinking about what he was thinking earlier. Sollux was a very important person to him. He certainly didn't like like him. Or did he? He thought he couldn't it was wrong. They were best friends and it'd ruin their friendship. Karkat realized he really did like like Sollux.

Sollux remember one last thing he wanted to know.

"Karkat come here," Sollux ordered then set the controller down. Karkat got up from the table and nervously made his way to the living room.

"W-what," Karkat looked intensely at Sollux's glasses.

"thweater, thirt, off now," Sollux glared at Karkat warning him he wasn't fucking around. Karkat blushed a deep red. He got the hint Sollux wasn't fucking around but why would he want his shirt off?

"Why?" Karkat glared back at Sollux.

"Becauthe I want to thee," Karkat remembered the scars on his stomach and arms and remembered what Magic had said.

"Emo ass huh?" Karkat frowned," You caught me Captor," Karkat sighed.

"Are you thtupid? You can really hurt yourthelf! You better not be fucking around!" Sollux sounded serious.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm already hurt," Karkat took off his sweater. Sollux now saw how baggy the shirt was on him.

"Karkat, other thirt- off," Sollux looked worried. Karkat sighed again and slowly took off his shirt. Sollux gasped at the sight. Karkat tried to cover himself but Sollux held his arms back.

"Wha- where'd you get thith bruithe? Why are there tho many thcarth Karkat! They are all over! There are tho many pale spot-th! Where'd you get thethe all from?" Sollux looked frightened and worried even more. It was time Karkat was totally honest.

"Magic, other people I don't know well, my dad, and myself," Karkat gasped at the sudden coolness. Sollux ran a finger across one of Karkat's scars. Karkat then realized someone knew how skinny he was. He knew he wasn't anorexic he just forgot about eating usually. He was used to it though. It was how his life had been. Karkat then realized his crush was touching his stomach then blushed.

"You're so skinny, Karkat! I didn't realize." Sollux looked up at Karkat then noticed how uncomfortable he looked. "thorry,"

"Sollux," Karkat looked down at Sollux, since he was kneeling.

"Hm?"

"I think I love you,"

* * *

**A/N OOOOHHH WHAT WILL HAPPEN~ my babies are growing up so fast ;-; oh and hey tell me what you think about doing a fem!Karkat/Sollux fan fiction next! i was thinking about it and i have a perfect idea! See you soon guys~ im motivated now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N:Okay so um I tried yet failed at this chapter. I can't 'story'. OMG OMG THANKS YOU TWO PEOPLE FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS HOLY CRAP! I WAS SO MOTIVATED WHEN I GOT THEM LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I WAS. I would've had the chapter out sooner but I had writer's block or some form of it _. Enjoy my lovelies~**

* * *

"W-w-what?" Sollux blushed and looked away. Karkat turned away too and picked up his sweater. He quickly slipped it on.

"Sollux, I've had a crush on you for a while now," Karkat turned back around," Sorry," he simply stated. Sollux had no idea what he should do. He did like Karkat but it might ruin their friendship.

"It'th okay… I think I like you too," Sollux stood up and blushed deeper.

"Wha-really?" Karkat couldn't believe what was happening; let alone him coming out to his friend. To his surprise, Sollux leaned down and pecked him on the lips quickly.

"Doeth that anthwer your quethtion?" Sollux smiled. He knew he probably sounded like a desperate idiot but he also knew Karkat liked little things like that. Karkat was blushing the signature candy red so he must have liked it. Karkat nodded.

"So… are we like…" Karkat felt nervous asking his friend whom he trusted a lot.

"If… you want," Sollux's smile turned into a grin.

"Sure," Karkat looked right into Sollux's eyes and smiled sincerely for the first time in a while. Eventually the smiles faded and things just got awkward.

"Can we hold handth in public?" Sollux broke the silence but not the awkwardness. Karkat giggled slightly.

"Sometimes I guess,"

"Well, whatever float-th your boat, now fathe me in thith video game,"

"No fucking way, you always cheat!"

"No, you jutht fucking thuck," Karkat stuck his tongue out.

"Want something to eat?" Karkat asked Sollux then poked him in the stomach.

"Ha, thure," Karkat slid out of the living room and into the kitchen. He climbed on top of the counter and got out some mac and cheese out of the cupboard.

**7:15 PM-Monday**

The boys finished off their meals in the small kitchen then Sollux sighed.

"I'm thorry, KK. I thould probably get going," Karkat frowned.

"Stay. I actually don't want to be alone," Karkat replied. Sollux shrugged.

"Maybe…Why do you want me to?" Sollux questions- his eyes fixed on Karkat. Karkat shivered and Sollux noticed.

"Magic," Karkat answered simply.

"Oh," was all Sollux could say.

"Earlier…" Karkat trailed off," We fought… he honestly scared me,"

"Then thure," Sollux gave a reassuring smile. Karkat chuckled slightly.

**8:00 PM-Monday**

The two boys were sitting on the couch, snuggling under a blanket, and watching one of Karkat's romcoms. The credits just rolled in and Sollux yawned.

"Woah, I can't believe I just watched that with you… the whole thing," Sollux and Karkat giggled.

"Ha, yeah," Karkat yawned. While he spread out on the couch, Sollux got up and left the room. Karkat closed his eyes and drifted off.

When Sollux came back he picked his boyfriend up and took him upstairs. He noted how light Karkat was then gently set him on the bed. He wondered how his family would take this; although he didn't plan on telling them anytime soon. He was frightened. He had no idea how his father would respond. Well, he sort of did. He guessed he would be cruel about it because he is vicious when it comes to 'abnormal' things. Sollux sighed and crawled on the bed next to Karkat. He didn't look as angry in his sleep. He didn't have his usual half-scowl. Sollux's thoughts flew in and out of his head and eventually sleep overtook him as well.

**1:00 AM- Tuesday**

Karkat woke up to the sound of rustling downstairs. He sat up and looked to his side to find a fast asleep Sollux. He quietly slid off the opposite side of the bed that the sleeping beauty was on. Karkat made his way downstairs and saw Kankri putting down some bags. Kankri looked up and his face lightened.

"Oh hello little brother, I hope you didn't stay up waiting," Kankri smiled.

"Of course not," Karkat whispered. Kankri gave him a puzzled expression as to why he was whispering but ignored it.

"Did you do your homework? How was school? No fights right? What's new?" Kankri flooded Karkat's mind with questions.

"Fuck! No… Okay… Um nope… I'll tell you later," Karkat replied trying not to leave anything out. Kankri just nodded his head like he understood. They both heard shuffling footsteps and looked towards the stairs to find Sollux stumbling down them.

"The fuck ith going on," Sollux asked tiredly then yawned.

"Oh you had a friend over? You should have told me. Does his mom know?" Kankri mentioned.

"Yeah… sorry…. Uh no I don't think so," Karkat yawned too.

"Well she is probably worried, send her a text to wake up to," Kankri advised with a frown, "Go back to bed you guys have school. Don't forget to finish your homework in the morning,"

"Fuckkkk I totally forgot about that. Crap," Sollux whined. Karkat walked over to Sollux and took hold of his hand. He then 'dragged' him back to the room to sleep.

Karkat shut the door and let go of his boyfriend's hand so he could walk to the bed. Karkat followed and snuggled up against Sollux's chest. There they fell asleep, without texting Sollux's mom.

**4:00 AM- Tuesday**

Sollux woke up to find Karkat against him. He carefully pulled himself away and shook his boyfriend. Karkat woke with a yawn.

"Whatta want," Karkat slurred, Still groggy from sleep.

"You have to get up we have thcool,"

"Ugh," Karkat sat up," fuckkkk its 4:00 AM!"

"Here, go take a thower and I'll do the homework then we can thwitch," Sollux suggested.

"Fine," Karkat slid off the bed and walked across the hall into the bathroom. Sollux stood up and walked downstairs. He got his book bag and took out the homework they had.

**5:27 AM- Tuesday**

Karkat stepped out of the shower then grabbed a towel off the rack. He walked over to the mirror to see how bad the bruises Magic gave him yesterday really were. Karkat quietly cursed at himself for letting Magic do that. Because of it he had a giant bruise on his chest and stomach that hurt like hell.

Karkat wrapped the towel around his waist then unlocked the door. He opened it and stepped out into the hallway. He walked into his room then threw on his regular clothes. He realized Sollux wouldn't have any clean clothes. He'd be pissed but oh-fucking- well. Karkat went downstairs and got out his homework. Sollux was in the living room watching T.V.

"I'm too lazy to do my own work," Karkat yelled and took Sollux's homework.

"Fine I'm taking a thower. I left clotheth here oneth tho I'm going to get them," Sollux got up and turned the T.V. off.

**6:02 AM- Tuesday**

Karkat and Sollux were standing at the door, pulling on their sneakers when Karkat stood up.

"Sollux I am so fucking lucky to have you, you know that?" Karkat blurted out. Sollux smiled.

"You too KK, you too," Sollux stood up. Karkat hugged his boyfriend.

"I don't want to go to school,"

"Me neither, but we have too, I'm guething your gradeth are ath bad ath mine," Sollux chuckled.

"Probably," Karkat look up at Sollux with puppy eyes just begging him to agree. Sollux leaned down and kissed him passionately. Karkat was shocked at first. He eventually relaxed and kissed back. Sollux pushed him against the door when Karkat pulled away. It reminded him of his beat down with Magic.

"Oh thorry … uh, fuck…" Sollux apologized. Karkat tried to smile reassuringly.

"Uh it's okay… it um… just…" Karkat sighed and gave up, "It's fine honestly it just um took me by surprise?" Sollux frowned knowing that he was lying but didn't push it.

"Let'th head out, thcool ith kind of far," Sollux suggested. He whipped his book bag on and opened the door for Karkat. They both headed out and started to school.

* * *

**A/N: okay so I can't write kissing scenes sorry not sorry. Um I'm always welcome to ideas on how to improve! Tell me if there are mistakes because I can do that and like.. not see it? Um yeah so thanks soooooo muchhhhh please follow or fav or review please okay thanks~ next chapter will be out soon probably :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hussie owns homestuck**

**A/N: IDK but here you go. I hope this is okay! its like my shortest chapter... Maybe not for long but probably! Here is a warning but it is also like a spoiler alert- there are sloppy make-outs later in this chapter. Now I have a huge thank you to Speretmoon! Thanks sooooooo much for the comment favorite and follow etc. (Solkat is my OTP as well) You made me motivated! so anyway thanks! enjoy~ (And also thanks to my friend that helped me decide what I should change)**

* * *

Karkat and Sollux were walking up the steps when Magic made his new usual appearance. Magic and Karkat exchanged glances but Karkat just slid past, and Magic let him too. Sollux stood there, knowing Magic probably wanted to talk again.

"So, what did he tell you," Magic smiled slightly.

"All I need to know for now," Sollux glared at Magic.

"Did I help?" Magic's little smile formed into a straight out smirk.

"What?" Sollux had an idea on what he was talking about, but would never admit it.

"Your relationship," Magic stated like it was nothing.

"Uh, it wathn't all tho much you. Why do you care and why am I telling you?" Sollux was about to slap this guy. Who did he think he was? Magic rolled his eyes and frowned.

"He is my cousin, and I plan I ruin this for both of you," Magic smirked again then slid inside.

"thly athhole can really hold a grudge," Sollux muttered and walked inside. He was going to be late again.

Tuesday-Lunch

Karkat noticed Sollux hadn't been really focused. He'd been looking around as if expecting something. Magic must have told him something. (Well no shit.)

"The fuck is up with you?" Karkat questioned as they were walking to lunch.

"Magic thaid thomething and it'th got me on my guard. He ith probably laughing," Sollux answered and grimaced.

"Well I've figured that much. Now you know the problem better!" Karkat rolled his eyes and the couple made their way into the cafeteria. They got their nauseating food and sat down at the table. Terezi was missing.

"Where's Pyrope?" Karkat asked; already knowing the answer.

"Well I do believe she is sick," Kanaya replied in a motherly tone.

"Serves her right for licking all that shit," Karkat shook his head and looked down. They all continued eating until a mysterious presence was in place of Terezi. Karkat looked up; it was Magic.

"Oh god, what do you want?" Karkat stared Magic down. Magic slung an arm around John then his other one around Dave.

"I have friends too," Magic smiled and revealed his perfectly straight white teeth. John grinned but Dave just looked uncomfortable.

"Well, Magic, who else have you taken over?" Karkat stiffened his glare.

"Eridan, Feferi seems to like me, a lot of people actually," Magic glared right back at Karkat. Dave mouthed 'help me' to Karkat. Wow the cool kid was asking him. Karkat sighed.

"Magic come here," Karkat ordered. Magic claimed his arms back and Dave mouthed a 'thanks'. Magic got up and walked over to Karkat then leaned down by his ear.

"I'm not giving up on whatever I will accomplish. Get that threw your thick skull," Magic whispered with a clenched jaw. Karkat nodded and Magic strolled away.

"I'm not feeling good guyth," Sollux stood up and stumbled out of the cafeteria.

"I wondered why he was quiet, what's going on?" John raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe another time," Karkat slumped down over the table.

**After school- Front**

Karkat was stepping down the steps when Magic pulled him off to the side.

"Walk with me and I'll start talking," Magic said and started walking; Karkat followed unenthusiastically.

"So what's the shit?" Karkat tested.

"I will fuck up your little relationship, keep your eyes peeled," Karkat saw this coming, "I know my shit so I suggest you know yours if you want a chance. That's all," Magic smirked and sprinted away. Sollux ran up behind Karkat.

"What did he want?" Sollux questioned.

"He said he fucked my girlfriend," Karkat retorted sarcastically. Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Thame thing he thaid to me, ay?" Sollux frowned as Karkat nodded. Sollux tangled his hand with Karkat's and they walked to his boyfriend's house silently.

**Karkat's House**

As the boys entered the pitch black house, a crash was in the kitchen. Sollux quickly flipped the light switch and dashed into the kitchen. The culprit was the cat and the vase was the victim. Sollux and Karkat both let out a sigh of relief.

"Homework then romcom?" Sollux suggested.

"Wow you're asking me?" Karkat almost laughed.

"I juth-t don't want you to go sulk," Sollux smiled.

**After the stupid homework**

The two boys just finished packing up as Sollux's phone went off. He took it out of his book back answered.

"Oh thit thorry mom. I'm fine, no probably not. Yep. Later maybe. Okay thure. Bye love you too," Sollux shut off his phone and looked at Karkat. "Ready for that romcom?"

**After Romcom- Just TV**

Karkat was rested across Sollux's lap. He just wanted to lean down and kiss the pale face, nothing like early, better of course, more feeling and sincerity maybe. Sollux leaned down and kissed his boyfriend passionately. Karkat was of course taken by surprise but took no time to realize what he was doing. He was kissing back. Sollux somewhat nipped at Karkat's bottom lip requesting entrance. Karkat obliged and Sollux slipped his tongue into Karkat's mouth. He then set Karkat in a more comfortable position for both of them which cause the kiss to break for no longer than two seconds. In no time, Sollux was exploring as much of Karkat as he could in the moments. Karkat was blushing hard then broke the kiss and jumped off of Sollux.

"Oh thit… what-th wrong?" Sollux asked, worry written all over his face.

"Mr. Happy down there isn't exactly a comfortable seat," Karkat grinned. Sollux blushed and patted the seat next to him inviting Karkat back just so they could cuddle.

Not long after that Karkat was falling asleep. Sollux prodded him awake so they could eat something. As the boys were eating the front door opened. Kankri walked in and looked at Karkat disappointingly.

"You should be ashamed I thought you knew better," Kankri marched into the kitchen.

"What did I do?" Karkat argued.

"Someone said you got into a fight at school yesterday! What happened? You tell me right now Karkat Vantas!" Kankri was more than pissed. He always got worked up over these things.

"It was only Magic!" Karkat shrieked.

"Stay away from Magic, you hear me? He might…" Karkat's red eyes went huge.

"You mean…" Karkat was shaking. Kankri nodded," He found us?"

"Yes Karkat."

**A/N: Does anyone know who it is? I hope you liked it! I fail at fluff. Tell me how to get better please! I'm always open for ideas. Sorry for the OOCs okay! bye-the next chapter will probably be out soon! I have ideas :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N: Okay I definitely need a larger vocabulaRy. Speretmoon- thanks sooooo much for the nice reviews! I guess I did good with my form of forshadowing because you are correct! Thanks so much for the motivation! I might have the next chapter up later or tomorrow probably~ thanks guys and enjoy~ oh 1 more thing~ HOLY CRAP LOOK AT ALL THE VIEWS EEEEP!**

* * *

Karkat jumped from his chair.

"Dad is back!?" Karkat yelped. Now everything made sense to Sollux.

"Yes. And you know how Uncle took it when we left," Karkat nodded.

"Stay away from them you promise?" Karkat shook his head again. He slumped back into his chair and Sollux stood up.

"I'm leaving back to work now, be safe," Kankri stated then left with no other words.

"Sollux, I think I'm going to go to bed," Karkat sighed.

"Want me to come with you?" Sollux offered. Karkat mumbled a yes and stood up.

The boys made their way to Karkat's room without another word. They both stripped to their boxers and crawled under the covers. Sollux's soft chest was against Karkat's back. He wrapped his arms around his so dear-to-him boyfriend and closed his eyes. Karkat could tell Sollux was sleeping within minutes but he couldn't shake the thought of his dad still looking for them. A couple hours later he fell asleep to Sollux's rhythmic breaths.

**Big Time Skip- Friday night.**

Kankri didn't work on Fridays, so he made them all a nice dinner. Sollux had stayed until Wednesday and went home. He was back at the Vantas' house because Karkat had invited him to stay the weekend; as usual. Karkat had succeeded on avoiding magic so he knew something was up. Because it was Friday the 13th, Sollux had insisted on watching a horror movie. Karkat only agreed because they'd snuggle. That and Sollux promise they could watch 50 First Dates after.

Karkat and Sollux were under a blanket, spooning, when the only light lighting up the kitchen and living room went out. Right as the killer made his first kill. Karkat screeched and pulled the covers over his head. Sollux snickered.

"If it's that bad we can watch you thtupid romcom," Sollux rolled his eyes and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"The lights went fucking out but not the T.V.!" Karkat was shaking.

"The light bulb probably burned out. I'll go check," Sollux was about to get up when Karkat forced all his weight on him.

"Take me with you," Karkat stared Sollux down with puppy eyes.

"Fine," Sollux put Karkat on his back and walked into the kitchen. He set him down in a chair then took out the light bulb from the small chandelier.

"Yep, it's burned out. Get me another lightbulb KK," Sollux ordered. Karkat slowly got up and walked over to a drawer. He shuffled threw the drawer until he found one. He was on his way back until a sharp pain hit him in the foot and he fell to the ground.

"Fuck KK, you okay!?" Sollux shouted.

"I don't know! But, fuck, take the light bulb so I can see!" Karkat shrieked. Sollux took the light bulb and quickly screwed it in. He turned to see Karkat basically bawling his eyes out.

"You're bleeding! What the fuck happened!?" Sollux asked at full volume.

"I couldn't see I don't know! It fucking hurts!" Karkat screamed. Kankri came running down the steps.

"What happened I heard- oh I'll call an ambulance," Kankri hurriedly made his way to the phone. As Kankri was dialing the power went out. Kankri muttered some curse words and requested that Sollux get Karkat into the car. He picked Karkat up then looked out the kitchen window. He saw glowing dark blue and purple eyes looking at the scene. As soon as the figure saw that it was noticed it disappeared.

"Magic, it wath hith fault, I juth-t thaw him!" Sollux stated.

"Just get him to the car we'll deal with it later," Kankri just wanted this to be over with.

"Dammit! Just take your fucking time because blood isn't running down my leg!" Karkat yelled.

**The Hospital**

Sollux and Kankri were flipping through magazines as the doctor came in. He walked over to the two and they set the papers down. Sollux caught a guy staring them down. Mostly Kankri but it was still creepy.

"Well, we believe he tripped and he hit something sharp, did you see anything?" The doctor questioned.

"Nope he thaid there was a tharp pain from thomething which cauthed hith fall," Sollux replied and the doctor just nodded.

"The place that was cut, it looked like a knife had cut him pretty deep are you sure?" The doctor tried again.

"Perhaps there was something but it was kicked off to the side? Let's just assume that so we can get this over with," Kankri sighed.

"Can we thee him?"

"I suppose, it's just, he is sleeping now," the doctor smiled.

"Uh thankth," Sollux and Kankri stood up then followed the doctor to Karkat's room.

**The Room**

Karkat was surprisingly awake but he was holding his head. The doctor had left and it was just the three.

"Tho,KK, mind tell uth what happened?" Sollux sat down in a hospital chair next to the bed he was in.

"As soon as you guys left me I passed out. That's all I remember. I woke up because of a usual nightmare but um I have no idea what cut me. It felt like a knife or another sharp object. I don't know where it went," Karkat explained, which stressed him out more. He was worn out from the commotion.

"Alright we'll let you sleep for a while longer then we are heading out I can't stand hospitals," Kankri was in a rare sour mood.

** Karkat's house**

Sollux and Kankri entered the house, and a Karkat stuck on crutches coming in as well. Karkat laid down on the couch. He thought about how Sollux always stays for these things. However he'd probably be in a bitter mood now and might just sulk. Karkat closed his eyes and drifted off into a dark deep sleep.

Kankri had gone to bed and Sollux was sitting on the floor next to Karkat. He blamed himself for the whole damn thing. He thought he shouldn't always request easy things and he should've done it himself. Now Karkat was stuck on crutches for a couple weeks because of the stitches. He was sure Karkat would be pissed. His thoughts led to one another, each one resulting in the idea of them breaking up. That he wanted less than anything.

Sollux decided a walk would be nice to clear his thoughts. He paced to the door and inaudibly slithered past it then shut it just as noiselessly. It was late and dark. The little amount of snow they had was gone. It was getting warmer for sure, but a jacket was still needed.

Sollux ambled down the sidewalk. A while later he sat down by a street light, just like Karkat and he would do as little kids. Sollux felt a buzzing in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone. Terezi had pestered him.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

GC: H3Y SOLLUX, K4RKL3S ISNT ANSW3R1NG M3 : [

TA: Oh yeah, he ii2 2leepiing now. We liike ju2t got back from the ho2piital

GC: OH WH4T H4PP3N3D? : O

TA: iit would be ea2ier just two tell you at school

GC: OH OK4Y W3LL 1 GOT TO GO, BY3 SOLLUX

TA: bye TZ

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

Sollux shut down his phone then set it on the ground. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly. A faint clickling noise was heard down the road, then a car sped down it. Sollux could've sworn he heard a gunshot. He flew up and looked around. He started walking back quickly to the house. As he stepped inside Karkat was in the kitchen.

"Did you hear that?" Karkat queried.

"Yeth, that-th why I came back,"

Karkat took a seat at the table and buried his head in his hands.

"I feel like someone is watching me,"

"Thame, It'th probably Magic,""

"That's what I thought,"

"You look tired thtill, go to thleep I'll carry you to your room,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

**A/N: IDK I tried foreshadowing again so I'm not sure if you get what is going to happen! That's what is happening next chapter and their will probably be a big time skip... because I kinda hate how i have to wait for Karkat to get better so lets just make him heal unusually quickly so the actiony part can happen ;) bye~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N: One more chapter i've sorta become tired of the story and it seems like its getting worse! the next chapter is just what happens and stuff. Then im starting on a whole new one which i'll probably start tonight after i finish the next chapter... Speretmoon! I want to kill Magic too but in my own OC world he is a really good person :PP Thanks for the compliments and its no problem for mentioning you! I like to~**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the accident. Evidentially, Sollux forgot about something important that would become one of the worst mistakes. Karkat however, had the stitches removed because he'd healed quite quickly. Magic hadn't done anything too terrible, yet. The past three weeks flew by like regular weeks without Magic. It seemed good yet suspicious.

Karkat heard a beep come from his phone. He shut down the computer to see what it was. It was a message from Sollux. He hadn't pestered him in a long time, they'd been together most of the time, ever since the night they started dating.

twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: KK, iim 2orry

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU APOLOGIZING FOR?

TA: ii don't think 'we' wiill work out anymore.

CG: WHAT WHY? WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?

TA: you wouldn't under2tand, iim sorry but ii think we 2hould break up and 2ee other people.

CG: FINE IF THAT'S HOW YOU FUCKING WANT IT! IM SURE OTHER PEOPLE WILL APPRECIATE ME MORE THAN YOU EVER DID ANYWAY!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

Karkat was beyond depressed and miserable now. He just wanted to curl up into a ball, sulk, and then die. He might have just done that if Kankri hadn't walked into his room. Karkat looked up and Kankri suddenly had a concerned expression.

"Karkat what's wrong?" Kankri examined Karkat's face.

"N-n-nothing," Karkat choked on his words, tears were streaming down his heated face.

"There is obviously something wrong, what happened?" Kankri's expression became more troubled.

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT!" Karkat exclaimed then whipped a pillow at Kankri. Kankri was taken by surprise by the sudden outburst.

"Well, when you're ready I will not be here, I have work," and with that, Kankri was gone.

Karkat jumped on his bed then buried his face in the pillows and started sobbing. He would go to school but ignore everyone. He decided he'd especially avoid Sollux. He decided he was worthless again. He also decided that others must enjoy his pain so he'd make more of it. Karkat rolled on to his back then slowly got up. He trembled to the bathroom. He locked the door and opened a drawer. He opened a brand new razor and traced it lightly across his sleeve. He then rolled the sleeve up and pressed the blade carelessly down on his arm. He pressed hard until he could no longer choke his cries and blood was dripping onto his sweater. The he slid the blade off and dropped it onto the floor. He didn't care if Kankri found it; he wouldn't be home tonight anyway. He didn't care if he'd bleed to death, he was sure Sollux was the only one that was keeping him alive but not anymore. He'd starve and cut himself until he died. He would make the pain last though. He knew how easily it was to read his expression and he'd make it easier. He wrapped gauze around the cut then went to bed, into a dark sleep full of terror.

It was now Monday, Karkat was late but he didn't care anymore, he just didn't. Karkat walked into the school and into first period with his book bag and bloodshot eyes. Everyone who shot him a dirty look would get a quick red glare. Sollux smiled, fake, and went back to copying notes. Karkat sat as far away from everyone as he could manage. The teacher didn't say anything to him, no one did.

Karkat was walking to lunch when Sollux approached him.

"What ith up with you today?" Sollux asked unaware at what 'he'd 'done. Karkat stopped and Sollux bumped into him. He turned around and glared at Sollux with puffy red eyes; and then he slapped him, hard across the face.

"Now Karkat that's no way to treat your ex," Magic came up from behind. Karkat turned around and had tear falling down his face.

"What," Sollux said. He had no idea what was going on," Ex?"

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" Karkat shouted then pushed past Magic and disappeared down the hall.

"Magic what are you talking about?" Sollux crossed his arms.

"You've got dumped, Karkat hates your soul, he is falling for the hipster," Magic smirked then strolled past Sollux.

"What? KARKAT IS FALLING FOR DAVE!?" Sollux barked. Dave stopped right next to Sollux.

"Sweet, sorry bout' your break up. I'll take good care of him," Dave winked behind his shades, knowing Sollux could see it, then continued on to lunch.

Karkat sat alone, at a table in the corner. He didn't bother getting lunch he was too down. Gamzee came and sat next to him then swung an arm around his bro.

"It'll all be okay, let them miracles work. Maybe it wasn't meant to be? You have me you know," Gamzee reassured but Karkat ignored. Everything was terrible, " Okay I'll leave you alone, it looks like you need some time alone," Gamzee stood up and stretched then headed back to the original table.

Dave strode in and slumped down next to Karkat.

"The fuck you want Strider?" Karkat softly screeched.

"I want to make you happy, so how about a date Friday?" Karkat's head shot up and looked at Dave.

"How about you kill me first," Karkat retorted.

"If that'll make you happy, although Magic would have a better time," Dave smirked then stood up, "Pester me if you decide you want to go," Karkat nodded.

"Fuck you Strider, fuck your shades, fuck your perfectly emotionless expression. Fuck you. Leave me and my depression the fuck alone I don't need you to tease me! I've been through enough shit the past couple weeks and you don't know half the crap that's happened. Not everything concerns you so why don't you ever fucking keep to your damn fucking self!" Karkat shot up and slammed a hand on the table. Dave just stared. He was speechless; in no ironic way either.

Everyone was looking at the two of them, Sollux, their friends, and everyone else in the room. No one had witnessed Dave being told to back the fuck off and having no smart ass comments to reply with. What a lie.

"Woah shorty, you need to calm your tits," Dave smirked, ignoring everyone and everything Karkat had said. People started whispering.

"Dave maybe you thould back off! You really don't know the thingth that have happened," Sollux stood up and shouted across the cafeteria.

"Why are you saying anything Captor! You made me this fucked up anyway!" Karkat was utterly pissed.

"What did I do? Magic told me you were breaking up with me because of Dave!" Sollux yelled.

"What!? You broke up with me on the weekend!" Karkat snapped back.

"I lotht my phone! I didn't know about that!" Sollux thought a second then in sync they both simply said, "MAGIC!"

Shit really went down after. The assistant principal had sent Karkat, Sollux, and Dave down to the office for shouting/cursing in the cafeteria. They ended up getting detentions; but that wasn't all the crap. Sollux and Karkat had gotten back together then started their hunt for Magic.

They surrounded him in the back, after school.

"You really have no idea what you just did Magic,"

"You're tho getting it,"

"Guys, you don't want to fuck with me, I warned you to know your stuff. You don't know what you are up against,"

"You cannot mess with us anymore! We know the facts we know it Magic! We could beat the shit out of you right now and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it," Karkat snarled then advanced on Magic. Magic was now slammed upon the wall but smirked, unfazed.

"You didn't want to do that," Magic laughed.

"Hey Karbrat, you and Kanny miss me?" Karkat's dad laughed.

"Oh fuck not him," Karkat's arm ached from last night, he wasn't ready for this. Sollux was frozen. The chances of escaping not to terribly hurt were 1 in 1000000.

"Karbrat, let go of your cousin or you get a special treatment," Karkat let go of him immediately then back away. His dad progressed forward slowly, ignoring Sollux. Everyone there knew he could probably snap all of their necks easily. The dad pinned Karkat to the ground, almost suffocating him.

"Mind games Karkat. You know, being in charge runs in the family," Magic laughed, "Sollux you should go, I don't believe you want to witness this slow death, and you know already you can't do anything,"

Karkat passed out from the lack of air. Sollux ran, he was going to get the police. Yep that was his wonderful plan.

Karkat's dad threw his son over his shoulder.

"Hmm, let's wait until he wakes up. Come close to drowning him a couple times, cut him up, and watch his slow painful death," Magic cackled.

"You're sick and cruel; I'm not doing that,"

"Well drop him, I'll do it myself," Magic crossed his arms as Karkat was dropped. He walked over to his cousin and kneeled down by him, "I'm doing this for us, you wanted it don't lie," Magic whispered then slammed his foot against Karkat's ribcage. He gasped and was fully conscious again. Sollux was gone and he was surely done for. A faint sound of sirens was heard. Magic or his dad didn't hear them. Ha, Sollux** was** useful.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY so one more furricking chapter and im done i want to finish this tonight! SEE YA LOVELIES~**


	8. Chapter 8- AFTERWARD

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

* * *

In the end Magic and Karkat's dad had been arrest. Kankri had been super pissed but also happy. Karkat was put into hospitalization for a week. Sollux was triggered more easily and he started hanging around Kankri. The end of the school year crept up. Then Sollux and Karkat had been dating for several months and promised not to abandon each other.

**2 FUCKING YEARS LATER**

Karkat and Sollux shared an apartment now. Karkat was 19 while Sollux was 20. It had been a couple months since they shared an apartment and it was… well… fun! Sollux was going to college while Karkat took classes online. But on a certain day~

The door to the apartment opened. It was 9:00 PM and Sollux just got home from school and work. Karkat was washing dishes… in a bright red apron Sollux had gotten him a month ago because he said he'd cook. It had been a joke at first but Karkat had been using it.

"Welcome home, asshat," Sollux smiled.

"It'th good to be back," Sollux hugged Karkat from behind and rested his chin on his boyfriends forhead. Karkat whipped his head around and peck Sollux on the lips. Karkat chuckled then Sollux grinded against him and kissed him hard. Karkat pulled away and laughed.

"What the fuck douche bag?" Karkat grinned.

"Well now that I have your attention," Sollux kneeled down, and then took a box out of his pocket. He held it up and opened it. Karkat was confused but over thought it and got the message.

"KK, will you, return thith box to the thtore?" Sollux fought to hold a giggle.

"Pfft you're such a tease," Karkat retorted.

"Jutht kidding," Sollux stood up, "KK, how would you feel about getting married?"

"That'd be fucking great,"

"Good becauthe I got thith ring and form,"

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST official FANFIC. HOPEFULLY I'LL GET BETTER AT WRITTING FLUFF. I'M TOO TIRED TO START ON MY NEXT ONE SO I'LL PROBABLY DO THAT WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. THANKS FOR VIEWING AND STUFF I LOVE YOU GUYS *KISSES* SEE YA SOON!~**


End file.
